The Flash: The Real Deal
by Lycanboy666
Summary: After the incident with the Meta-human Everyman Caitlin is confused about her feelings, will facing the speeding hero who she had grown close to straighten out her feelings or confuse her more. (Barry/Caitlin)
1. Chapter 1

Flash: The Real Deal

(Hope you enjoy this little one-shot)

Caitlin was sat in her apartment after everyone departed from the CCPD, her brain was still processing the imposter she had been working with since she joined Star Labs, but also her brain was processing the kiss she shared with Barry Allen earlier that day well the fake Barry Allen… Everyman had fooled her which she felt particularly bad about, she had known Barry for a while so she should have seen it but was so focused on the imposter who she believed to be innocent but now knew the truth.

She was being very distant towards Barry which made her feel extra guilty, he had no idea why she was being cold to him… downing her wine she stood up from her seat and headed out the door with one goal in mind… Barry Allen.

West Residence:

Barry was sat on the couch alone, Joe was out late working on a case so Barry had the place to himself, his brain went through everything that had happened that day and he could not figure out what was wrong with Caitlin Snow… she had been acting weird with him all day since the incident with Everyman… the patterns with coming together and the only thing Barry could think of was if Everyman as Barry Allen had done something to hurt Caitlin Snow which did not make sense, Caitlin knew Barry would not hurt her… right?

A knock on the door drew Barry's attention and he sighed getting to his feet before heading to the door revealing Caitlin standing nervously before him.

"Hey Barry" she smiled as she fidgeted nervously.

"Come in Caitlin" he allowed her to enter and closed the door behind them both "Is everything ok?" he asked as she headed over to the sofa.

"Can we talk?" she asked as she took up her space on the couch and Barry sat down next to her.

"Sure" he was curious, wondering if it had something to do with the way she had been acting recently.

"A lot of things have happened in the past few days" Caitlin started off nervously.

Barry had to interrupt her now before she could say anything else "Caitlin… does this have anything to do with the imposter Harrison Wells?" Barry asked and Caitlin shook her head "It's about Everyman when he was you" she replied and Barry closed his eyes.

"The reason you've been so jumpy around me" he realised and Caitlin nodded her head.

"Yes… you see… something happened" Barry gulped to Caitlin's words, he knew something had happened and he was now hoping it was not something that could destroy their friendship.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked shakily and Caitlin just laughed nervously and shook her head before telling him the whole story.

Barry could not believe that Everyman kissed Caitlin, Jealousy roared to life deep within him, Barry felt like going to Everyman and just giving him a punch in the mouth for even touching Caitlin.

"It made me curious about something I've been putting off for a long time since we've become close" she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Barry's.

Barry was in a state of shock and excitement before he closed his eyes and allowed the kiss to deepen but to both their reluctance, the kiss had come to an end all too soon.

"So… tell me" Barry looked into Caitlin's eyes "Better or Worse?" he asked with a grin and Caitlin giggled wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling him in close whispering "much better" she kissed him again and this time the kiss was more deeper and more loving than before, all the awkwardness evaporated from the room and in its place was nothing but love as Barry snaked his arms around her waist allowing the kiss to deepen more.

Caitlin moaned softly against his lips as their tongue danced together, their bodies pressing tight together as Caitlin grinded her body into his, the fabric of their clothing rubbing against each-others bodies.

Barry groaned feeling his pants getting tighter and Caitlin was breathing in his ears moaning his name.

"Caitlin" Barry groaned out.

Caitlin bit on his ear-lobe and then his neck

"Caitlin" he groaned louder.

Their clothing being shredded from their bodies as Barry was about to meet her body with his becoming one until she is shaken from her world.

Star Labs:

Caitlin wakes to find that she is in the same room as Harrison Wells Imposter, Cisco, Joe and Barry Allen… everyone was looking at her with a smirk as she realised she had drool hanging from her lips.

"It was a dream" she muttered with a slight pout on her lips.

"Must have been some dream Caitlin" Barry remarked with a brighter smirk and Caitlin looked worried wondering if she was talking in her sleep.

"It was nothing" she replied casually hiding the blush on her cheeks.

"Ok" Barry replied as he walked behind her to look over her shoulder to the computer, his breath on her neck causing her to shiver and he smirked "Everything ok Caitlin"

"Fine" Caitlin replied gritting her teeth knowing the game he was playing.

"If you say so" he walked off with a bounce in his step and Caitlin looked back to his retreating figure "Oh it's on Barry" she whispered with a smirk thinking of a suitable revenge.

(Hope you enjoy this story)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you so far for the reviews and following this story… please continue to enjoy)

Chapter 2:

Barry returned to Star Labs that night, Cisco and Wells were home and Caitlin had called Barry for assistance with moving some equipment through the lab which Barry was happy to do, especially if it meant being with Caitlin.

Barry had fallen deep for Caitlin since he met her, he thought her heart still belonged to Ronny so he had not acted on it unknown to him that she felt deep love for him too.

Star Labs:

"Caitlin" Barry called and was met by the sight of her in her sparkling black dress leaning over the computer with her back to him, everything in his mind was in hyper drive mode and his mind was processing images at one, '_his hands sliding along her legs as she moaned his name' _Barry shook the images clear and felt his mouth dry more.

"Caitlin" he groaned out her name and she turned to face him, her hair flowing down her shoulders gracefully.

"Barry" she greeted happily "I need you to move somethings for me" she said, licking her dry lips as he gawped at her, feeling his pants getting uncomfortable he nodded his head "Ok" he squeaked and she grinned looking away back to her computer 'so far so good' she thought to herself and pointed to the pile in the corner "Can you put those is the storage area?" she asked and Barry nodded and sped around the lab picking up boxes and placing them in storage before coming to a stop.

"Is there anything else Caitlin?" he asked and she smirked before looking at him.

"Can you come with me, I want to check your vitals, need to keep up to date with them" she bit her lip as she instructed him to remove his shirt and sit on the table.

Barry did as she asked and soon she began to press the sticky devices to his chest, letting her fingers slide down his abs, her cheeks reddened as he stared at her. Slowly he brought his hand up and ran his fingers a long her smooth outer thighs, Caitlin could not help the moan that escaped her lips and the feeling of something stirring inside her body.

"Barry…" she moaned out as she leaned in close and soon their lips collided into a powerful kiss unlike anything they had experienced before, they both let their hands roam free along each-others bodies, Caitlin ripped the sticky things off Barry's chest that monitored his heart rate as Barry lifted her up off the floor, on instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms wrapped around his shoulders for support… Barry ground himself against her body as she held him tighter, moaning and breathing heavier… it was heaven to them both as Barry moved to her neck and bit her, She gasped and moaned his name as he attacked her neck with his tongue, it was pure pleasure to her and 10 times better than the dream… she hoped tonight would be the night but unfortunately it was not meant to be.

Cisco got off the elevator and walked slowly towards the lab, Barry and Caitlin were too locked in their own passion to even realise what was coming until it was too late, Cisco walked in on them.

Coming to a complete stop he saw his best friends locked together, Caitlin was suspended off the floor with her legs around Barry as Barry ground his hips into hers.

"CISCO!" Caitlin shrieked as she noticed him standing there with a shocked look on his face,

"Uh hi" he greeted as he watched his friends rearrange themselves from their activity.

"Why you here so late?" she asked as she walked back to her desk, Barry put his shirt back and sat down on the chair.

"I left something here… what you both doing here so late?" he bit his mouth to keep himself from laughing,

"I asked Barry to move something for me" Caitlin defended and Barry nodded.

"Oh it looked like he was moving something alright" he burst out laughing, Barry's cheeks turned red while a growling Caitlin stalked closer "Cisco!" she warned and he ran off, his laughter echoing down the corridor.

Turning back to Barry "We need to talk" she said "come to my place in 2 hours"

Barry nodded his head before watching her leave "Wow" he whispered.

(I hope you enjoyed this chapter)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Thank you for the reviews and following this story… hope you enjoyed this final chapter)

Chapter 3:

Barry stood outside Caitlin's apartment for 5 minutes, he had no idea what was waiting on the other side of those doors but whatever it was about to change the course of their relationship forever, they both had pushed boundaries in the lab earlier when Cisco caught them but the fire burned hotter when they were apart.

Taking a deep breath Barry knocked Caitlin's door and waited for 2 minutes before she answered the door wearing nothing but her night gown.

"Come on in Barry" she stood to the side allowing in access to her apartment, Barry nodded his head and entered the main room as Caitlin closed the door behind him.

"Look Caitlin… about earlier" Barry started but Caitlin held up her hands to stop him from continuing his sentence.

"Barry… what happened, It made me realise that deep down I have… strong emotional attachments to you" she walked to the sofa and they sat together.

Barry smiled softly "Caitlin… I feel strongly for you too… stronger than anything I've ever felt before" Barry replied brushing her hair gently.

Caitlin blushed biting her lower lip "Barry… nothing can come of it" she replied, Barry's heart felt like it had been dropped onto the floor and shattered.

"Caitlin" Barry tried but she cut him off again "Barry… please don't… I've come to realise that if we were to become something more… I'll be nothing but a distraction to you" Caitlin looked to her hands.

"Caitlin" Barry placed his hands on both sides of her face and tilted her head up so her eyes would meet his "You are nothing close to a distraction… you keep me going, you make me stronger" he planted a kiss on her cheeks and rested his head against hers looking into her eyes with pure love pouring from his eyes "I love you Caitlin"

"I love you too Barry" Caitlin replied with a grin and she gazed back into his eyes with pure love until something snapped in them both and soon their lips collided and meshed together hungrily as Caitlin's nails dug into Barry's scalp, their clothed bodies grounding and colliding causing the room to echo with small gasps and moans of pleasure.

"Clothes… too… much" Caitlin bit down on Barry's shoulder as he began to tear her night gown away from her body as her hands ripped his clothing from his body, their passion and hunger for each other growing more intense.

Caitlin placed Barry into a sitting position and straddled him, their clothing discarded in a pile of shredded fabric nearby, Caitlin lowered herself onto Barry causing him to slide inside her, Barry bit along her neck and shoulders as Caitlin moaned in pure delight as she began to move up and down on him, feeling her insides clench and tighten around him.

Barry bit on her skin to supress the groans, his hands resting on her hip as she arched herself back resting her hands on either side of him she picked up the pace and rode him harder and faster, Barry leaned in and licked and sucked each breast eagerly causing Caitlin's moans to become louder, their love making was intense and filled with passion and lust for each other.

Feeling himself ready he lifted them off the sofa and sped them into the bedroom, placing her on the bed she grinned as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he pumped inside her harder and faster grunting as he kissed her deeply.

Kissing him Back Caitlin felt herself about to tip over the edge of the abyss of sheer pleasure as he throbbed more inside her, her insides clenched up and she screamed to the heavens "BARRRYYY!" feeling her climaxing around him was enough to drag him over the edge too and soon he fell over the edge and emptied himself inside her roaring her name, their bodies shaking as they became still, nothing but a mangle of tangled limbs as they remained locked in each other's arms.

Their relationship began that day, Cisco was grinning at his friends teasing them causing Wells to chuckle.

Joe on the other hand was not happy… probably because he came home and found Caitlin and Barry on the table with her legs around his waist panting breathlessly.

Joe shuddered at the memory "Damn that boy is going to be the death of me" he muttered.

The end.

(Hope you enjoyed this little story)

Lycanboy666


End file.
